


Restless

by ttsg



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mile High Club, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttsg/pseuds/ttsg
Summary: Tyler's restless and Jenna's bored. (Josh is sleeping)





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off the airplane bathroom selfie that tyler joseph posted on november, 4th, 2015. his hand may have been in his pocket but his cheeks were red like somebody blew him so here, enjoy

The biggest downside to his band getting so big was traveling. Tyler wasn’t scared of airplanes or anything but they were boring. He would bleed himself dry if he bought wifi on every flight and the games on his phone only got him so far. 

  


“Told you that you should invest in a portable charger,” Josh mumbled when Tyler clicked his phone off. He’d drained his battery down to thirty percent and needed to save the rest for when he felt like he was going out of his mind.

  


Tyler looked at Josh, a little surprised when he talked. Josh had been sitting there with his eyes closed for the better part of an hour and Tyler had assumed he was asleep. 

  


“Yeah, yeah, maybe I’ll buy one when we get to the airport,” he said and Josh snorted because Tyler had said that before. He seemed to always be saying maybe, forgetting or just not feeling up to following through. It was a bad habit.

  


“Maybe,” Josh echoed, finally opening his eyes and looking over to Tyler. 

  


He was silent for awhile before he decided that he’d try and sleep the rest of the plane ride away. He pressed his knees against the chair in front of him, not feeling guilty when he pressed harder. Jenna turned around and glared at him and he sighed and dropped his feet to the ground again.

  


“Why don’t you sit next to her?” Josh finally asked, looking away from the back of Jenna’s head. Tyler just shrugged.

  


“I dunno, seems weird. You’re my drummer, I gotta like, talk band stuff or something,” he said and shrugged again. Josh laughed but it was humorless.

  


Tyler realized pretty quickly that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep. He could hardly sleep on a good night and planes were no different. He sat up again and looked over to Josh. Tyler was sad to find that he looked fast asleep and Tyler wasn’t mean enough to wake him. He moved around again, his knees back on Jenna’s seat. He heard a faint ‘Jesus’ that definitely sounded annoyed. 

  


Tyler watched as Jenna stood up, straightening her shirt before walking back. She crouched down next to Tyler, her hand on his knee.

  


“What is your problem?” She asked and it was accusing but she didn’t sound upset. Tyler looked over to Josh before back at her.

  


“Restless. Can’t sleep and my phones dying and I don’t want to wake him,” Tyler confessed and she nodded. Jenna tried to squeeze her way in by Tyler’s feet when a stewardess needed to pass by. Tyler let out a sigh as he turned his body, staring down at her. 

  


“Need some entertainment?” She asked and Tyler nodded. They both sat there, staring at nothing as they tried to think of what they could do to keep themselves occupied. 

  


Tyler never realized that Jenna had walked over smirking and never realized that her hand was creeping up his thigh. He was too out of it to pay attention until she was leaning up, her lips at his ear. She bit at the skin there and it was enough to have Tyler paying attention, one of his hands going to her hip.

  


“Well, I’ve been restless, too. I was going to ask last night but you were too tired,” she said, pulling away and moving into the aisle, “Follow in a second.” 

  


Tyler had never done anything like that but he knew exactly what she was asking of him. Saw it in movies and heard stories from friends. Tyler leaned into the aisle and watched as Jenna disappeared into one of the restrooms. She gave him one last smirk before she closed the door. Tyler missed her hand on his thigh and so it became a really easy decision for him. He gave Josh one more look before he unbuckled and stood up. He was about to walk towards the back of the plane but something had him looking at Josh again. 

  


His eyes were open this time, staring up at Tyler. Josh’s stare didn’t seem to be accusing, maybe surprised, if anything. Tyler felt like a deer caught in headlights.

  


“Shit, Josh, I thought you were asleep,” he said softly, pressing against the seat to let somebody pass behind him. Josh shifted in his seat, raising his eyebrows.

  


“Haven’t fallen asleep since last night. Have fun,” he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and looking away from Tyler.

  


There was a moment of hesitation where Tyler felt oddly like he was disappointing Josh by following Jenna, his wife, into the bathroom. He didn’t know why he felt that way because it wasn’t a surprise to anyone if he wanted to have sex with her. Maybe it was the fact that doing it in an airplane bathroom was practically the public, that they could be caught and get into some serious trouble. Tyler was recognizable by then and if word got out, it could have consequences that could end their band. Tyler sighed anyway and set off down the aisle, knocking softly on the door. 

  


Tyler slipped in quickly when it was unlocked, shutting it behind him. Jenna smiled at him and he couldn’t help but smile back because even though she was smirking at him, he still thought she was beautiful. 

  


But then she was getting on her knees and her hands were insistent where they were unbuttoning his jeans. It took Tyler a second to register what was happening. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away. She looked up at Tyler and almost pouted. 

  


“Why not?” She asked, upset like it was her that was getting pleasure out of the situation. Tyler frowned for a second, looking over at the wall.

  


“You know I don’t like blowjobs, I’m never satisfied after,” he said and he felt dumb for complaining. He would never say no to Jenna and besides, it still felt good. She rolled her eyes and continued on with what she was doing.

  


“You always come, don’t worry. It’s not like we can have sex in here, anyway,” she said and Tyler took it as a challenge. He knew that others had done it and knew that it was completely possible but he didn’t press the issue any further.

  


How could he complain when Jenna was gentle as she pulled his cock from his underwear, when she smiled up at him before she licked at the tip of his cock. Tyler could hardly breathe when he watched her open her mouth and closed her eyes. She was too much as she touched his thigh and bobbed her head. He was always so gone on her and it didn’t even take long before he was grabbing onto her hair and biting at his knuckle. 

  


Jenna pulled off and looked up at him, a coy expression on her face.

  


“You need to be quiet. They might hear you,” she said softly and Tyler couldn’t do much besides glare at her. She was gentle and Tyler was in love with her. Even miles above solid ground in some bathroom that smelled like somebody had missed the toilet, he was still in love with her. 

  


She was all smiles when he whimpered and finished in her mouth. Jenna stood up and kissed his cheek and whispered thank you before she slipped out of the bathroom and down the aisle. Tyler locked it again, deciding to wait a few seconds before going back himself. 

  


Tyler flipped the lid down and sat for a second. He was right, like he always was. He felt riled up in the worst way, needing to do something to get rid of his energy. A blowjob was never enough. He thought that it was because it lacked emotion, felt too much like it was impersonal and, sappy as it was, Tyler liked emotion. 

  


It wasn’t what he wanted but he felt like he was buzzing. Sensitive or not, he needed a second go, with or without Jenna. Tyler didn’t understand why but he preferred a hand to his mouth. He could pretend that it was somebody else. His mind usually wandered to fluffy red hair connected to it. 

  


He was slow as he slipped his hand into his jeans, hissing at even the briefest brush of fingertips over his cock. He was sensitive but that didn’t stop him. He kept going, shoving his sleeve into his mouth as his eyes squeezed closed. Tyler thought that he might start crying but the sudden need to have another orgasm was beginning to be overwhelming. 

  


The ding of his phone was enough to have him pull his hand out of his pants to retrieve it. He was slightly disappointed. It was a text from Josh asking what was taking so long.

  


_ I saw Jenna come back already, where are you? _

  


Tyler thought that he should just go sit down but he looked down at himself and he was half hard, he was squirmy, he could never sit down and just let it die away.

  


He was feeling risky, already having had his wife on her knees for him. He still wanted more and Josh was usually willing if Tyler asked. Tyler stood up and the mirror was dingy and the lighting was bad. He couldn’t help himself as he pushed his hand into his pants again. He had his hand on his cock as he snapped the photo. He jacked himself off slowly, whimpering quietly as he stared at the photo and sent it.

  


_ busy, come help? _

  


He looked back at the photo and saw the tinged red cheeks from his last orgasm and he thought that it would have been social media worthy if he’d taken his hand off his cock. 

  


There was a soft knock on the door and Tyler didn’t think as he unlocked it. He was thankful it was just Josh like he’d hoped for. Tyler hadn’t even bothered to stop touching himself, unashamed that he was hard again and asking for a second person in less than fifteen minutes. 

  


“Why didn’t you ask Jenna?” Was the first thing out of Josh’s mouth and it had Tyler rolling his eyes.

  


“She said it wasn’t possible to actually have sex. She just blew me and I don’t like that so much, never feels like enough,” he explained and Josh just raised his eyebrows as he looked Tyler up and down. His eyes stopped where Tyler’s hand disappeared into his jeans, watched as his hand moved slowly. 

  


“Been touching yourself?” Josh asked, his voice sounding choked. Tyler just nodded, his lips turning up into a smirk.

  


“Would it be weird if I said that I thought about you when I touch myself?” Tyler asked, not even lying and saying it was just this time. He left it up in the air that it was consistent. Josh didn’t even question the statement. He instead pulled Tyler into a kiss, pressing up against him and not moving away even when Tyler’s arm felt awkward between the two of them.

  


“What? So you just texted me to come back and try to fuck me?” Josh asked, not seeming like he was even remotely offended. His eyes went back down to Tyler’s jeans, then his hands, pushing Tyler’s jeans down. He wasn’t going to let Tyler stand there and touch himself without sharing. 

  


Tyler pulled his cock out of his underwear, stroking himself as he watched Josh’s face. He could feel the the bead of come at the tip of his cock and he brushed his thumb over it, smearing it down his cock. Josh took in a deep breath before he was pushing at his own jeans and underwear, looking at Tyler a little desperately. 

  


“They’ll hear,” Josh said, leaning over the toilet to brace his hands on the back wall. He pushed his ass out, silently begging for Tyler to touch him. 

  


“Will they?” Tyler asked, turning the water on. He used it as a way to somewhat mask what they were doing. Josh looked over at the water and was silent for a second. He didn’t move away from Tyler.

  


“I’m not good at being quiet,” Josh said, watching as Tyler let the water run over his fingers. They were at Josh’s hole next, pushing against him slowly. Josh’s head dropped and he made a small noise.

  


Tyler took his time opening Josh up, hating that all he had was spit or water. He knew it couldn’t be the best feeling in the world but part of him didn’t care. He pooled water in his hand that he tried to spread over his cock. Most of it ended up dripping onto his jeans.

  


He didn’t care because Josh made pretty noises as he pushed in. Josh’s hand was in a fist, resting against the wall with his knuckles white. He whispered ‘thank you’ when Tyler started to move. 

  


Tyler thought that he should have cared how noisy they were being. He should have put a hand over Josh’s mouth and should have been a little more gentle with how he fucked Josh. It was hard to mistake the sound of skin on skin. Tyler couldn’t be bothered to try and change anything though. Josh’s skin felt good under his hands and he sounded pretty, whispering his pleas.

  


“Touch me, damnit,” he said, thighs shaking slightly when he tried to push back against Tyler. 

  


“It’s not like I told you no,” Tyler said back and it was enough to make Josh freeze because Tyler was right. They hadn’t set any rules and Tyler hadn’t even tried to do anything more than a quick fuck. Josh’s hands still didn’t move from the wall.

  


“Feels better when you touch me,” Josh confessed. Tyler appreciated the honesty and reached around, wrapping his fingers around Josh’s cock. 

  


There was a knock on the bathroom door and they knew they would be caught if they weren’t careful. Tyler laughed into Josh’s skin, his hand fast on Josh’s cock. He was already close to finishing a second time. Tyler had never been good at holding off on his orgasms, especially not when it was the second time. He bit at Josh’s shoulder when the urge to moan rose, stopping for a second as he tried to calm down.

  


“Fuck me, Tyler,” Josh whispered, hips trying to fuck into Tyler’s hand and then back on his cock. He complied because how could he ever tell Josh no? 

  


He held off long enough to make Josh come first, hitting the back of the toilet lid and the bottom part of the wall. Tyler hardly lasted a second after that, finishing inside of Josh with a quiet apology. 

  


They broke apart quickly, both of them turning so their backs rested on a wall. They made eyes for a second before they busted up laughing.

  


“I can’t believe we just did that,” Tyler said, pulling his pants back up, finally feeling satisfied after Jenna had gotten him worked up. Josh shook his head, still laughing.

  


“I can’t believe you didn’t have the decency to pull out. My underwear is gonna be all gross,” Josh whined as he fixed his own pants. 

  


Somebody knocked again and it startled both of the boys. Josh flipped the seat up, not having enough time to try and clean it up before Tyler was unlocking the door. They both ducked their heads as they slipped past the man who had knocked. They ran down the aisle, laughing when they crashed into their seats, hiding their faces in their hands.

  


Jenna leaned over the back of her seat and looked between the two of them, rolling her eyes at Tyler.

  


“Took you long enough, thought you were going for a third round,” she said, smiling over at Josh. Tyler shrugged and looked over at Josh, too.

  


“Only if he’s up for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> before you say anything, i have a serious headcanon that tyler and jenna have an agreement that she doesn't care if tyler fucks around as long as its with josh only. so yeah, i guess future reference or something. besides, i hate cheating so (sassy emoji here)


End file.
